


Lucina's Bondage Misadventures

by Wiszco



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Collars, Dildos, Discipline, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gen, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Improvised Sex Toys, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Control, Other, Paddling, Pet Names, Predicament Bondage, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiszco/pseuds/Wiszco
Summary: Go back in time, save the future. It's that simple right? For Lucina it definitely should be, but sometimes fate can be a devious mistress. This one just happens to be an incredible kinky one.





	1. The Cursed Mask

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic, most likely going to be a series of one-shots.

"Just one last Risen," Lucina mumbled under her breath.

It was the dead of night and Lucina had gone Risen hunting. Traveling back in time had been an ordeal that Lucina had not been prepared for. Certainly not seeing her father the first time since his death years ago, leaving her with Falchion and an huge burden on her. Now, donning the name Marth and wearing the mask her friend gave her, she seeks to prevent the same future from unfolding again. 

One focus she had was killing Risen.

That damnable Grima had sought to send Risen this early in her time. She spent days fighting to prevent the Risen from rampaging across Ylisse. Hopefully her efforts proved fruitful, killing them had let out all the frustration of being helpless in the future. Here she had a chance to fight back.

"There," Lucina softly spoke.

The final Risen, a mage she recalls, standing in her path. One fell swoop and it will have fallen like its brethren before. 

This Risen was prepared though.

In Lucina's charge, she couldn't react fast enough as the mage threw its robes open and casted a quick spell from the tome it hid under its robes. The spell casted true and smacked Lucina right in her face, throwing off the mask she had worn. It didn't stop her momentum and Lucina cleaved the Risen right into two. The Risen's body slowly evaporated into dust. 

During her fight, Lucina failed to see her mask briefly glow a menacing shade of purple before reverting to its original colors.

Lucina, though unmasked, turned to find her mask lying on the ground. She walked towards it, failing to notice what had transpired earlier, picked it up. 

'Luck was on my side that fight,' Lucina thought, thinking the mask had protected her from the spell that Risen mage had thrown at her.

"I must continue my journey and protect Father," Lucina uttered aloud and placed the mask back on her eyes.

'Something's wrong,' was Lucina's first thought. The mask she had worn, while obscuring her vision, hadn't not been as obstructing as it was now. Originally she could see near perfectly out the mask, now she can barely see out the mask. The blinders had effectively cut off almost her entire vision and she couldn't even see a few feet in front of her. Lucina's heart started racing; it had only occurred to her that the spell may have done something to her, ignorant that it had been the mask that was cursed, not her.

Then, it had started.

Lucina's body started growing hotter. In cool night deep within the woods, it alarmed Lucina that her body started to heat up suddenly. Then she heard the ripping. Her outfit, a blue form fitting armor piece, started disintegrating. Scraps of clothing started coming off her body and evaporating into thin air. To Lucina's further embarrassment, her undergarments too evaporated. It wasn't long before her cape had too had disintegrated. Falchion's holster found itself without anything holding it and fell right on the ground. Eventually, Lucina stood naked underneath the moonlight, her pale skin shown out into the wilderness. Lucina, while aghast and embarrassed, was incredibly  
thankful that no one was around to see her nudity.

But that was only the beginning.

During Lucina's feeble attempt to cover herself up, she failed to notice the purple dust from the Risen she had previously slain had begun swirling around her. As Lucina looked ahead, the dust began to strike. 

The dust hadn't gone away into the night as it should of. Instead it was bound to Lucina's mask and soon found its victim. 

The dark cloud pushed itself into Lucina's mouth. Lucina cries of shock were soon muffled as the dust had quickly filled up her mouth before Lucina had any time to react. Soon Lucina's cheeks puffed slowly as more and more dust had been stuffed into her mouth. She found that it had solidified and, even worse, couldn't even spit it out; her mouth being forced open to accept more and more of the horrid matter; the gag expanding larger and larger in her mouth. Lucina soon forgot about her naked predicament and focused on trying to stop the purple mass from entering her mouth.

'No! Stop!' Lucina thought as her mouth and cheeks were rapidly stuffed beyond any experience she had before. 'Stop!'

"HHHHHHHHMMMMMMM!" Lucina shouted in the air, not caring if someone would catch her being nude. Using her hands had been futile in stopping the cloud. Every speck of dust merely slipped between her fingers and continued to bloat her  
cheeks. 

In her mind, Lucina had barely comprehended that her mask was the source of what was happening. She quickly reached up to rip off her mask, but to her horror the mask stayed firmly onto her eyes. 

'Gods no!' Lucina's mind cried. Soon the dust cloud had waned and her mouth, nearing her full capacity, had thankfully stopped expanding. In the brief reprieve, she kept tugging the mask, hoping to Naga that it would slip right off like it always had. However, the mask remained firmly sealed onto her face. Lucina momentarily remembered that Falchion was still on the ground, and she soon got on her hands and knees to find where it had dropped.

It wasn't before long the mask reacted to her struggles. 

Her tiara, the only thing piece of clothing that had survived destruction, suddenly fell from her head. Instead of landing on the ground, it stayed amidst the air. Lucina, on the ground and feeling around for Falchion, failed to notice a purple haze overtook the tiara's form. It then shot up and tightly wrapped itself around Lucina's neck. With a muffled gasp, Lucina, forgetting about finding Falchion, tried to pull the tiara from her neck, but, to her horror, she found that the open end of the tiara had been sealed shut. The tiara had completely encircled Lucina's neck, and she couldn't find a way to pry it off. 

It didn't stop there, once the tiara had sealed itself around Lucina's neck, it started to grow. Wide eyed, Lucina felt her mother's tiara expand, the top and bottom of the tiara started to stretch, the cold metal started covering her neck and kept moving until it reached from the base of her neck and the bottom of her chin. The cold metal was unyielding to Lucina's neck, forcing her to face forward at all times, never letting her head move towards any  
direction. 

Lucina's tiara, once a gift from deceased mother and one of the few things she held dear, was now used against Lucina to humiliate and bind her. It no longer resembled the tiara she always worn, now it resembles a golden collar that firmly wrapped around Lucina's neck. No one would ever know that the fancy slave collar was once Lucina's precious tiara.

During all this, the mask continued Lucina's humiliation.

This time more Risen dust had appeared around the landscape; the very same dust from the Risen she had killed earlier. Fearing for her mouth, Lucina once again tried to cover her fully stuffed mouth. Much to her relief, they don't seem to be aiming for her mouth again. What it did was much, much worse. The dust instead headed straight for her intimate region. Shock registered in Lucina's mind as her body froze in panic as Risen dust slowly circled around her nether region. Immediately, her hands reached down to shield her privates, only for her hands to stop short of reaching them.

"Wha-what is happening!?" Lucina screamed in her head. Her body refused to move, her hands remained stiff just above her crotch and her legs couldn't even summon the strength to close off her intimate parts. The mask on her face reacted to her attempts to cover herself and had frozen her body to a standstill. Now Lucina was completely helpless as the dust swirled near her crotch. 

Then it happened.

"HHHHMMM!!!" shouted the muffled Lucina. The dust had begun to enter her nether. It was a small feeling at first, as the first specks of Risen dust entered her. Soon the feeling of penetration grew and grew more and more. The cloud had fully found its way in, and began to form into the shape of a thick dildo. Lucina felt her entrance being stretched as the dust continued to find its way into her opening. Frozen by the magic of the mask, she had to endure the growing dildo that had been slowly forming inside her cunt. The small moan coming from Lucina horrified her as much as the Risen remains that had violated her.

It wasn't before long before the dust found its second target.

Lucina found herself dreading as the her second opening in her rear had started to be prodded at by the Risen smoke. Tears started forming in her eyes as she thought of what is happening down in her crotch. Loud sobs from Lucina were completely deafened by the large, purple dust gag that had formed earlier. It wasn't long before her muffled screams tore into the night as the Risen specks entered her second hole. The dust was faster here; it had grew quickly, to Lucina's discomfort, and had a width several times larger and wider than the dildo inside her nether entrance. As soon as the dildo and plug were done, a belt formed around her pale waist, and a black strap had formed in her front and back. It quickly closed the gap between her legs. Lucina couldn't help but shutter and (to her disgust) moan at the dildo and plug being pushed deep within her.

"Hhmm..." Lucina's meek complaint hadn't even been heard outside the gag.

After the dildos were made in her cunt and ass, the mask released its hold on Lucina. She then quickly pulled at the chastity belt and, much like the mask, it remained firmly attached to her waist and hugging her crotch in a vice like grip. Lucina kept trying to push or pull the belt off, all the while ignoring the small glistening that had run down her thighs.

Lucina couldn't believe how this had happened. Her mind trying to comprehend how she had been placed in this situation. Soon her motionless was the catalyst for another devious plot from the mask. 

Lucina felt her hair loosen from the braids she had made trying to hide her long hair. It soon started floating in the air, her confusion compounded by the purple hew glowing around her blue hair. Lucina's confusion was soon replaced by more panic as her hair started wrapping around her head. Her luscious strands were quickly turned against her as it wrapped over Lucina's mouth, securely shutting the gag inside her mouth (as if she had any chance of removing it) and soon sped up to cover the rest of her head. It wrapped under her mask, covering her eyes and removing any last vestiges of sight and plunging her into darkness. Then it continued its wrapping mayhem and covered Lucina's ears, deafening her. Thankfully, her two nostrils were left open, allowing her to continue breathing. Soon Lucina's locks finished mummifying her head and its ends were stuck down so she would not be able to unwrap it. If one were to look at her, they would see a blue ball where her head would have been. 

Her scalp ached, the flowing hair, which she more, often than not, kept in pristine shape, had been used against her and added to the increasing bondage she was being placed in. 

Tugging her hair and trying to not to irritate her scalp further, her body froze and the mask took control. The mask forced her body to move, and, like a puppet, her movement matched with where the mask wanted her to go, while this is happening each step caused her chastity belt to push and move the dildo and plug inside her. Lucina, never experiencing this kind of pain and pleasure, was driven up the wall with how her body and mind were reacting in opposite extremes.

'Gods, let this be over,' Lucina pleaded. With her hair mummifying her head, she couldn't see or hear anything as her body is forced to walk straight towards where the mask bade her to go.

'Oh Gods, what's going to happen now!?" Lucina realized. Her body moved at the curse's accord and she could feel Falchion being left behind in the dirt. Her mind desperately trying to plan  
an escape route as her crotch was in wild troughs of pain and pleasure. It hit her hard that she is completely defenseless and at the mercy of whomever finds her. The thoughts that ran through her head were all equally  
frightful as the next. 

'What if stumbled into a village? What if I run into Risen? What if FATHER sees me!?' Lucina thought, though at the last option, at the very least she wouldn't be in much danger; however, it would be completely embarrassing and horrific to have her father find her in this predicament and (potentially) reveal the future. 

Those thoughts stopped once she felt her body forcibly stop. While Lucina couldn't see out of her mask and hair cocoon, the mask sought to stop her in front of a bush. Soon the mask forced Lucina to lie flat on her side, and with just enough space, forced her naked and violated body underneath the bush. Lucina shuttered as her body was forced onto the cold ground and slowly slide her way beneath the bush; its leaves brushing up roughly against Lucina, tickling and rubbing her (shamefully admitted) small breasts. Underneath the brush, Lucina's entire body is deep enough to be hidden from any passerby and within moments, the small clearing she made to enter the underbrush had been covered up, leaving no signs of anyone entering in the first place. Unknown to Lucina, the entire bush was up to a fully grown man's height and just as wide, fully accommodating Lucina's smaller, petite body. 

The cursed mask did not sought to unfreeze Lucina; it had further plans to fully bind the Ylissean Princess. While Lucina was blindfolded and deafened, she could definitely feel the mask doing something; she felt something extend off the sides of the mask. It wasn't before long she found out the mask's plan. Off the mask's left and right side were two extendable, thick black straps, endlessly pulled from the mask itself. Beginning at Lucina's feet, the durable cloth began wrapping around Lucina's feet. Feeling her feet being wrapped, Lucina started to struggle, but instead of freezing her like always, the straps cloth straps wrapped around Lucina's waist, where her hands were also at. This pinned Lucina's hands right on top of the chastity belt's waistline. Lucina, now bound, gagged, deafened, and blinded, could only feel as the cloth started spurning faster, completely covering her feet, then reaching up her ankles and thighs. Reaching up to her waist, the cloth wrapped over Lucina's waist and completely covered her hands and forcing her arms completely to her sides. Mummifying her further, it stopped short of her breasts. Lucina felt something detach from the bottom of her mask, and couldn't help but gasp beneath the gag as it attached themselves to her small buds on her breasts. Whatever it was had pinched itself on Lucina's buds. The cloth went back to mummifying Lucina, and covered Lucina's breasts, adding more pressure to Lucina's tits and causing her to squirm uncomfortably. Eventually the running cloth reached all the way to her neck, leaving space for the collar, and started to wrap her head. While her head was cocooned with her blue hair, the added black cloth now completely sealed her head. The only anomalies on the mummy were the bulging cheeks and giant sphere where the mouth should be. 

From head to toe, it was impossible to discern that the person beneath all the wraps is the time-traveling Ylissean Princess. She looked like a human shaped package, no more distinguishable to something that could be found from Anna's Outrealm Shop! Her entire body was a covered in a black cloth save the golden collar encompassing the entire neck aling with her head having wide cheeks and an obvious sphere poking out of the mouth. The only remaining thing that could identify Lucina was the mask she wore when she had first traveled back in time; the very same one that had caused her predicament in the first place.

Lucina, in her last bid for freedom, attempted to worm her way out of the underbrush, was stopped short once she felt sa pull from her tiara collar, forcing her head toward the center of the brush,. Any neck movement had already been stifled as the mask thoughtfully created a a short chain looped in front of a small ring on the collar near the center of her neck. The shadow chain then pinned itself down upon the solid ground at the bush center. With less than a few inches of chain for movement, Lucina was trapped in the bush.

"HHHHHHMMMM HHHEEMMMM!" Lucina shouted as loud as she can from the gag, while thrashing left and right with what little movement the collar chain allows her. She didn't care anymore that someone could find her like this; she needed someone to save her from this madness, all the while the plugs in her ass and cunt moved around inside as she struggled. She hated this feeling, hated being so vulnerable, hated being so powerless, hated being so aroused. It was hopeless though; the gag was too thick for anyone outside the brush to hear, and that is discounting the various insects and animals outside causing all sorts of noises, drowning whatever hope Lucina had of someone trying to hear her cries for help. To top it off, any struggle would shake the bush slightly, her bound and gagged body not having enough strength to cause the bush to rattle hard enough to warrant someone checking it. To anyone, the bush would have been merely moved by the wind and nothing else.

To Lucina it was all too much. To the cursed mask, however, was far from done.

Underneath all the wrappings, all the hair, Lucina's eyes widened as the gag formed into a dildo. Now forced unto her throat, she fought her hardest to keep herself from choking on the growing dildo. Thankfully it stopped short of hitting her throat; the mask knowing the limits Lucina has on this. With the dildo firmly in her mouth, nearly as wide to open her entire mouth, she couldn't help but be forced suck on it, lest her saliva chokes her. As Lucina despairs in her new predicament, the clamps, dildo, and plug started vibrating.

"HHHHHHMMMMM HHHMMMMMM!" Lucina screamed as she renewed her struggle against her restraints as the Risen dildos and clamps edge her closer to orgasm. Struggling had only added to the pleasure, since the vibrating had been enhanced by the shifting caused by Lucina's struggles. Closer and closer, she felt the buildup, and weaker and weaker was her resistance to the dildos' actions. It wasn't long before her orgasm would shred any last semblance of resistance Lucina offered.

Then...

She felt it.

"HHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMM!" What was left of Lucina's dignity was ended when a huge orgasm had broken through. Like a broken dam, all the pent up frustration, teasing, and arousal had ended in a monumental orgasm that Lucina almost passed out from. Then to her surprise, the dildo in her mouth released its own substance. Caught unaware, she nearly choked from what had suddenly came from her dildo gag, but soon started gulping down stream after stream that was coming from the Risen dildo gag. Lucina can feel the foulness of the substance traveling down into her stomach and would've retched if she had the chance to.

And it didn't stop.

The vibrators renewed its efforts, seemingly content to keep Lucina orgasming until someone found her. Chugging down another wave of Risen substance, Lucina wanted all of this to be over.

It continued, the cycle of orgasm to drinking left Lucina exhausted. Blind and deaf, she couldn't tell the time of day, whether it was still midnight or morning. Coming down from her Gods knows how many orgasm, she wished, prayed to Naga for someone to stop this. 

And her wish came true. 

Descending from the sky, a midnight pegasus flew down from the sky. While Lucina, if she was aware, would have been grateful for someone to find her, this was the last person she wanted to find her.

Aversa.

Validar's right-hand woman and a part of the Grimleal. 

Dismounting her pegasus, Aversa strolled towards the bush Lucina had been held captive in. She then lifted the underbrush and found the Ylissean Princess undergoing yet another orgasm. Lucina was clad in all black with her neck trapped under a fancy, golden posture collar and a butterfly mask sitting where her eyes were.

Aversa couldn't help but give a giggle. 

"My it seems you were having fun without me, Princess," Aversa said with a sadistic grin. She knew it wasn't a mistake to give that Risen squad a special tome she had. Grima told Aversa all he knew about the Princess he gave chase to, and Aversa decided to use her personal pleasure tome to eliminate the Princess. Now the prize laid there, in all her bound and gagged glory. Seeing the Ylissean like this, all trussed up and helpless, did give her some pause. 

She could have some fun first. After all, Grima didn't specify how to rid of the Princess, just to remove her from play.

And she knew what kind of fun Aversa could have.

"I hope you aren't too exhausted dear," Aversa smirked, "I can do some far more inventive punishments for you." With her tome, she undid the chain attaching her to the ground and lifted Lucina from the ground and over her shoulder. Aversa could only hear and feel the very faint whimpers and struggle Lucina can put up with. Placing the mummified Lucina in front of her, Aversa climbed onto the pegasus and took off, and muttered something to where she knew the Princess could hear her.

"You and I dear, are going to have so much fun."

Deep down, Lucina shuttered.

\---------------------------

'Buying that tome from that Anna was definitely worth it.'


	2. Tharja's New Tome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping a stranded Anna, Tharja was rewarded with a mysterious tome. Recruiting Lucina's help, they try to figure out what the tome does.

Late in the evening Lucina sat alone in the middle of her tent. Tharja came to her personally and needed assistance on some spell tome that Tharja had obtained. Though Lucina hadn't been privy the details, judging from Tharja, it seems to have some high importance. When prompted for any information, Tharja waved it all off and said only Lucina could help her with this. So Lucina sat in her tent, waiting for Tharja's arrival.

The opening of the tent flap alerted Lucina to Tharja's entrance. The dark mage’s outfit, to Lucina's small blush, much more provocative and alluring than whatever Lucina had worn. 

"Are you ready Princess?" Tharja questioned.

"I'm ready for what you need," Lucina replied.

"Good, I'm going to set preparations for what we have to do, do not interrupt me," after saying this, Tharja went around the tent, casting various hexes across the room. Though uneasy, Lucina knew to trust Tharja since she was both the mother of her close friend Noire and a part of the Shepherds. As Tharja went around the tent, she then closed the tent flaps and sealed them shut. 

"This is all precautionary, I'm not here to harm you Princess," Tharja assured as she noticed Lucina's panicking expression. 

"All I've done is casted a few anti-noise and barrier spells around the tent, no one will or can interrupt us or bother us while I'm still here," Tharja said.

Lucina glanced around the room, taking note of what she had in her tent. From the tent entrance, on the left corner sat her bed, and to the right sat a desk, surrounded by various crates, all of which contained supplies varying from weapons, armor, and rations. Right in the middle lay a circular rug, only large enough to lay a person on, the only thing covering the cold dirt.

"Alright, let us begin," Tharja said, Lucina snapping out of her thoughts and came next to Tharja. Tharja pulled out a tome from her cloak, unlike all the other magical tomes, this particular one was a white tome with brown trails leading from out of the center to the edges of the book.

"I came across this during our last skirmish against the Risen, the Anna there was all to happy to give this to me and said it would be of great value to me. Specifically she asked that I have a companion to test this on, hence why I had asked for you, and before you answer I do not know what it does," Tharja spoke.

Lucina nodded, "Then let's see what the tome does," Lucina said.

Cracking open the tome, Tharja read through the tome and muttered under her breath, closing the book, and with red cheeks, Tharja spoke.

"We must be naked for this."

Lucina couldn't help but stammer and go red faced as well, "What kind of tome needs us to be naked!?" Lucina spoke with extreme embarrassment. 

"I know not either, but it specifies that we must be so we shall," Tharja said as she disrobed in front of Lucina.

Lucina, extremely reluctantly, also began to strip, knowing that Tharja doing so means that the tome should be safe enough to use without harming them.

Stripped out of all of their clothing, Lucina couldn't help but notice Tharja's bust had significantly more mass than her petite ones. Quickly banishing the thought, Lucina faced to Tharja's head and spoke, "Let's get this over with quickly, this is too embarrassing."

Tharja couldn't help but nod with silent agreement. She opened the tome up and read through the first page. With sufficient knowledge of the tome, sitting in the middle of the room with Lucina, she spoke the incantation aloud, "Cum ad delectationem et iocus et ligaveris nu."

A massive white light washed across the tent with a loud bang to go along with it. Thanks to Tharja's room hexes, the light and noise weren't even seen from outside the tent at all. Even if something was heard, the sealed tent entrance would have been impossible to open. 

As the light died down, the disoriented Lucina and Tharja slowly got up to their feet and glanced around the room. 

"What did you do?" Lucina asked.

"I'm not to sure, I merely casted the spell that had been written out on the tome," Tharja answered.

Just as the two were about to look into the tome again, the a light suddenly glowed from the crates near Lucina's desk, where all the supplies are located. The two of them stared at the crates and they both went closer to investigate what happened to the crate.

That was their biggest mistake.

Bursting out of the crate, a massive Knight's armor flew out and hit Tharja head on. Spinning around, Tharja ran right into Lucina and they both tumbled down onto the rug with Tharja on top and Lucina on the bottom. Unluckily, Tharja had tumbled into Lucina in a way where her lips smashed right into the Ylissean Princess' lips, much to their embarrassment. 

From there, it got worse for both of them.

Leather strips holding the iron pieces of the Knight's armor unwound itself from the ties and knots and circled behind Lucina and Tharja's head. The leather strip closed in tight around their heads, forcing Lucina and Tharja to be stuck in a lip lock while staring at each other nose to nose. The forced kiss brought heat up to both Tharja and Lucinas' faces.

"Hmmmm mmmmhh," Lucina and Tharja tried to speak while in the midst of their forced kiss. The two of them tried to untangle their limbs and access the situation, but to no avail. Another leather strip wrapped itself around the waists of Lucina and Tharja, forcing them to be joined at the hip whilst also forcing their hands onto their sides. This in turn pressed Tharja's heftier breasts unto Lucinas more petite breasts, causing their buds to rub into each other much to their horror and twisted pleasure. The leather strips' grip onto their hands were too strong to pull or push out. A final leather strip came around and tied the duos' ankles, pulling them together much like a stack of wheat.

"HMMMMM MMMHHHH HHMMMMM!" Screamed the bound Princess and mage, their forced kiss muffling whatever words or sound that could come from their mouths. Even if they were to shout for help, Tharja's hexes had all but blanked out any noise or light that could come from the tent, and being in the middle of the night, no one will check up on them until the next day. Any movement from them only rubbed their breasts unto each other harder and harder, only adding to the frustration and arousal.

The spell had much more to do; the iron scraps of the gauntlets and boots from the Knight's armor were suddenly compressed down in shape. The two gauntlets were reshaped into long, eight inch iron dildos while the boots were reformed into two, six inch large anal plugs. The trussed duo were too busy struggling out of their predicament to notice these four toys descending down unto their privates. It wasn't before long they would start prodding their entrances. Tharja was the first to notice, as her blood chilled as something tried to push into both of her entrances. Lucina, noticing Tharja's distress, was confused from what Tharja was scared of, before she too started feeling the prodding sensations at both her holes. Without warning, the four toys plunged hilt deep into the four holes.

"HHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Lucina and Tharja screamed as loud as they can from their kiss. Both of their intimates were violated as the iron dildo and plugs pushed up inside them and rested deep within both of them. The two of them never felt this full in their entire lives. The two struggled with hands and legs bound together trying to escape the new sensation. Soon more crates started to glow a brilliant light. 

Another crate burst open, this time a set of an Archer's armor came forth. The light twisted and broke the armor apart, forming a section of the armor into two leather collars with a lead attaching the two of them together. The double collar sprang forth and wrapped itself around the bound duos' necks, forcing them deeper into the kiss, much to their humiliation and arousal (though neither would admit it).

A third crate carrying food busted open as well, taking with it a dirty, leather sack filled with potatoes out. Dumping out the potatoes into the corner the sack floated near Tharja and Lucina's heads. The two of them dreaded what came next, knowing they would both be blinded by the thick and rancid sack. The sack then descended onto their heads, being wide enough to encompass their heads with little room remaining. A leather strap came around, tightening the sack's hole at the bottom. Within the thick sack, all sources of light were cut off, with Tharja and Lucina being only able to feel each other’s' lips and their noses touching. The two of them kept struggling from their predicament, not daring to think that no one will come and help them. 

The bed became the next object of the tome's desires. The tidied sheets from Lucina's bed were engulfed with light and the sky blue sheets shot out and went to the bound and lying form on the ground. The sheet wasted no time as it wrapped the bound duo up in a tight, blanket cocoon. Tharja and Lucina tumbled together, lips still locked, as they were rotated repeatedly as they felt their exposed skin being wrapped in a soft sheet until none of their light skin were exposed to the outside world. As added insurance, leather straps were brought over to keep the blanket cocoon from unfolding. 

Next came the rug. Snug underneath the mummified Shepherds, it began to roll up and cover the two of them in an even tighter, leather cocoon. The tome then worked its magic and began to shrink and morph the rug down to a smaller size. The rug, once able to seat multiple people, was downsized until it formed a figure perfect shape of its two victims, fitting them like a second skin. Whatever struggle Tharja and Lucina could put up was reduced down to meager shakes and vibrations. Neither of them could even bend their legs from their massive cocoon. Whatever cries for help from within the cocoon now came out at a muffle so low that one would need to place an ear right on top of it to even hear a peep from those within. If one were to look at them, there would have been no way to know that here had been two people inside it, much less the two being the time traveling Ylissean Princess and the Plegian Dark Mage.

From inside the cocoon, Tharja and Lucina had been sweating non-stop since the blanket had fully engulfed them. The added heat of their struggling, humiliation, embarrassment, and arousal left the two of them sweating entire buckets inside. It made the predicament they're in all the more unbearable as sweat stuck all around them. Some sweat even finding itself into the kiss, forcing both of them to taste the saltiness of each other’s' predicament. 

There was one more wrap to go, the Knight's armor, laying on the ground was brought forth again. The breastplate, helmet, and leggings were all that remains as the other pieces were used to bind and pleasure the captive duo. It was more than enough for the magic to get to work; the leggings were quickly broken down and reformed from a two legged pair to a single, large iron leg sleeve. The helmet came next, with the opening where the face would be shown was immediately fused shut and the helmet remolded into a more rounded top and shoulder. Last, the breastplate had both arm holes completely sealed off, leaving the torso without any openings. As the armor was remolded, it was reconnected together as a single, smooth iron casing with a latch on the left side, allowing it to be opened and closed like a box and locked when needed, resized to a snug fit for a certain cocooned couple. 

Feeling their blanket cocoon rise, Tharja and Lucina struggled one last time as the tome magically lifted the cocoon from the ground and gently placed it inside the metal casket. Tharja and Lucina's fates were sealed as the casket closed itself over the duo, and a padlock, formed from the remaining iron lying around, locked the casket's latch, with a key locking it to boot. 

As they lay in their new iron prison, their struggling was reinvigorated as the four plugs inside them began strongly vibrating. Deep within the cocoon moans from Tharja and Lucina came out of their lip locked mouths. The dildos and plugs, already deep within their cores, began resonating with high amounts of magic, causing them to vibrate to the horror and increasing arousal of the two inside. Tharja and Lucina, being strangers to wild sexual pleasure, were completely caught off guard as the vibrating dildo and plug gave them pleasure neither had felt before. Their struggles to break free turned into writhing as the two felt their insides heat up. To make matters worse, their breasts, though varied in sizes, were being rubbed bud to bud, further adding to the increasing arousal of the trapped warriors.

'Must... keep... fighting...' Lucina's mind battled as her body rebelled in treasonous pleasure. Any sort of escape plan from Lucina fell through as her mind was slowly overtaken by the vibrations of her thick intruders. 

'Just... one... spell...' Tharja's mind faintly fought as pleasure wracked through her body. Incantation or spell she could use were swiftly forgotten as the vibrations quickly picked up. Tharja's mind betrayed her as slowly her mind drifted to the sensations down in her nether region.

Bodily pleasure overcame mind as their moaning turned into kissing. Even though lip locked, neither Princess nor mage had any sense to kiss the other back, and sought to ignore that predicament as much as possible. The combined heat from the cores and breasts emboldened the two to test a new pleasure. With pleasure reaching its peak, the two of them started opening their mouths and explored the other's mouth. The sensation of the violation of their privates, the rubbing of the breasts, and now the intimate kissing, brought the two of them over the edge.

The explosive feeling as their privates sprayed cum brought stars in their eyes, feeling as though there was some light within the deep darkness of their cocoon. As their bodies laid exhausted, the plug still continued their rampaging vibrations. Tharja and Lucinas' minds weakly register that their bodies will be put through quite the gauntlet as the vibrators prepared them for another orgasm.

As their bodies experienced their first orgasm, the tome had one more objective left. A glow fell over the room, suddenly the supply crates were all disassembled, the wood finding a new, nefarious purpose. The planks of wood reconstructed itself into a large, rectangular crate, with enough space to fit in the large iron casket. Neither Tharja nor Lucina felt the iron casket land itself on the newly constructed crate, both because of being lost in mindless pleasure and the thickness of their casket/cocoon combination muffled any outside sound. The key to the padlock was unceremoniously dropped inside and the crate's lid was shut on top and nailed down. Finally, a note was quickly scribbled.

The note read, 'Warning Captive Risen Inside, Deliver to Tharja's tent IMMEDIATELY!'

As the note was placed on top, the tome gave one more final farewell. In a bright flash, it dispelled all the charms and hexes Tharja placed as protection in the tent. Leaving the tent completely unprotected from noise, light, or any visitor. 

"Lucina?" came a voice from outside the tent, and Sully opened the flap "Your paps wants to see ya." 

Sully looked around the tent, Lucina nowhere in sight and everything in place except for the large crate in the center with a white tome sitting on top. Walking towards the crate, she picked up the note and gave it a brief read.

"Wonder why this is here?" Sully said, "Well if Tharja wants this then by all means she can take the damn thing." Sully then swung the unusually heavy crate over her shoulders and began hauling to crate to Tharja's tent. Unknown to Sully, Lucina and Tharja underwent yet another mind breaking orgasm; their cries of pleasure left the crate as a soft groan as Sully's ear, right next to the crate, picked up the sound. A miniscule vibration echoing from the box was felt on Sully's shoulder.

"Sheesh, good thing you're locked up tight in there, thing like you would be trying to fight your way out." Sully commented, not knowing her fellow Shepherds' predicaments, and unluckily for Tharja and Lucina, whose escape is so close, though neither of them could have felt it as they're hit with another orgasm.

Shoulder hauling the groaning and quivering box, Sully found Tharja's tent sitting far off the Shepherds' main encampment. Tharja's dark magic and constant annoyance at her proximity near the others had encouraged her to place her tent far out of the main encampment with various wards around the tent preventing any unwelcomed intruders. It was here that Sully finally lifted the tent flap and placed the box down near the rest of the supply crates in Tharja's tent and the tome on her desk. In uncharacteristic thoughtfulness, Sully, leaving the crate containing Lucina and Tharja, left then tent, then came but quickly with a hammer, nails, and a tarp. Readying the hammer, Sully started hitting extra nails down at the crate sides, ensuring the crate stays closed and removing what miniscule chance Tharja and Lucina had left from escaping. Sully then threw the tarp over the crate and hammered the edges down, and finally, Sully grabbed the supply crates lying in Tharja's tent, and stacked the heaviest two she could find right on top of the larger crate, thereby sealing Lucina and Tharja's fates. 

"I know that Tharja likes her peace and quiet, hopefully that would shut you up." Sully then leaned towards the stack and, unless she placed her ear right on the crate, no sound could be heard. She quickly checked for any shaking and to her satisfaction (and Lucina and Tharja's dismay) not a single inch budged from the crate. Gathering her equipment, Sully marched right off, satisfied that her good girl quota had been filled for the day. 

For Lucina and Tharja though...

"HHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMM!" the two screamed in muffled unison. Sully's good deed had only ensured that neither woman would be found, and with the unrelenting vibrations coupled with their squished breasts and fused mouths, it would be a long night of torturous pleasure until they were found. No Shepherd would seek out Tharja's company, much less entering her tent lest they get hexed, and no Shepherd would be the wiser that the "Captive Risen" crate stacked in the corner underneath two heavier boxes was actually Tharja and Lucina sealed away by a devious tome and mercilessly forced into an endless cycle of orgasms.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
And from somewhere in South Ylisse, Anna was couldn't help but smirk as she knew what her 'gift' did to the mage and Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Tharja  
> "Cum ad delectationem et iocus et ligaveris nu." means bind and gag with the intent to stow and give pleasure from Google Translate to Latin 
> 
> Started as a Lucina self-bondage fic, had more ideas from suggestion of others.
> 
> If you have any more bondage ideas for Lucina with or without other Fire Emblem character, comment and I may add it to a backlog.


	3. Anna's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At port, Lucina, out of gold, needs a transport between Ylisse and Valm, fortunately, the port's Anna has a spare space in the ship's cargo for one person. Though it is definitely not what Lucina expected by how she would be transported.

'Damn,' Lucina uncharacteristically cursed as she viewed the fare prices for a ship to Valm. In the reign of peace after Plegia's defeat, Lucina needs to find the other future children and rally them to fight from the future from happening, and there is no other place to start than in Valm.

Right now her biggest adversary was money, or the lack of it. Judging from the lightness of her pouch, there was no way she could afford passage to Valm with what gold she had at hand. There has to be some way she could gain passage to Valm.

"Hey there Princess!" exclaimed a voice behind her. 

Swiftly turning around, Lucina noticed an Anna racing towards her, the one which had freed her from an earlier predicament involving a certain Risen and Plegian mage. While grateful, Lucina had the truth forced out of her (lest she remain stuck in her bondage which Anna had wanted) and Anna agreed to help her in stopping the future from unfolding, claiming how 'It would be terrible for profits if the world suddenly went kaput'. 

Lucina didn't question this as often as she should.

"Just what do you think you're doing," Lucina hissed at Anna, hoping no one noticed what Anna said out loud, thankfully there rest of the harbor was loud enough that the earlier remark went unnoticed.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that," Anna giggled, seemingly careless that she almost exposed Lucina. 

"Anna, is there something you want?" Lucina remarked with a mental sigh. Dealing with this eccentric Anna had been as much as a chore as looking after Cynthia during their early childhood, and adulthood when Lucina thought about it.

"Well I noticed you looking at that board, and I was figuring you would want a ship to Valm yes for your 'secret' mission?" Anna couldn't help but be giddy at the prospect, something about it set off red flags in Lucina's head. 

"Yes I do," Lucina replied.

"Well, seeing as you aren't going to the dock master, I assume you don't have any money, but fear not! I shall give you a ride in my personal shopping ship, free of charge." Anna smugly said.

'There's definitely a catch,' Lucina thought, knowing that any Anna would never give something, product or service, for free without something they want in return.

Signing, Lucina voiced her doubts, "Alright, what's the catch?"

"No catch, just helping to stop the end of the world is more than enough," Anna returned.

"I highly doubt that," Lucina replied back.

"Well don't worry Princess, I promise you that you need nothing from me in return, now you want in or not?" Anna questioned back.

Knowing that she didn't have any gold for any vessel to cross the ocean, Lucina folded, "Alright lets get going, and no funny business."

"You have my word, now let’s go," Anna promised.

Taking off after Anna, Lucina bounded her way to Anna's docked ship, once entering the ship, she noticed a problem.

"Anna, why is there only room for one person on the ship?"

"Well duh, it is a single vessel; I can't get anything larger since I don't need it."

"Then how are you going to get me across to Valm?" Lucina asked, taking note that two people in the vessel would be extremely tight.

"Well here," Anna said, pulling out a rectangular box.

Angrily, Lucina retorted "I thought there was no catch!?"

"It isn't a catch, there isn't any room and you need a quick vessel to Valm, so here it is." Anna said with a small glint in her eyes unnoticed by Lucina. "If you don't want to, then you can find another way to Valm, this is the best I can do so take it or leave it."

Without any other choice, Lucina sighed, "Alright I'll take it."

"Excellent!" Anna clapped, "Now take off your clothes and Falchion."

"WHAT!?" Lucina yelled, her composure breaking for a moment.

"Well that bulky armor and sword would definitely be uncomfortable for the journey there, so take them off Princess." Anna said with hands stretched out, "Don't worry; I won't do anything with them, just putting them for safe storage."

Lucina, still shocked, only registered what Anna said, before resigning to Anna's demands, and began stripping down to her undergarments.

"Those too," Anna said, licking her lips slightly.

"NO! That's far enough," Lucina retorted, just about losing her patience with Anna's demands.

"C'mon Princess, I'm doing this for you and your friends, please I swear by Merchant's honor that it isn't anything evil."

Staring at Anna for a few moments, Lucina relented, "Alright fine, but again, NO funny business!" Finally, Lucina took off her undergarments and tiara, facing way from Anna and blushing fiercely. Anna took Lucina's belongings and stowed them away in a chest in the corner of the room.

"See, no funny business. Now we need to do some precautionary safety checks first," Anna said.

"What checks?" 

"Oh you know, for your safe travel of course, now turn around and stand straight with arms at your side."

All to happy to oblige, Lucina turned to face away from Anna and followed her instructions. She soon heard ripping sound coming from behind, and it wasn't before long that she felt something on her feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Lucina yelled once more, noticing Anna had brought a roll of some white cloth.

"It's microfoam tape," Anna explained, "It would keep you from hitting yourself too hard inside that box, now turn around and keep to yourself."

Just as Lucina protested again, Anna went up to her ear and whispered "I know you like it."

"Huh?" Lucina replied, caught completely off guard.

"Bondage, you know, being tied up," Anna said, "When I found you, I could tell you were someone who loves this kind of fetish. Look at you, you're already starting to leak a little." Anna motioned down to Lucina's crotch, and to her  
horror, found some drops forming in her cunt. 

"I specialize in these things you know, for people like you, but don't worry your secret is safe with me." Anna smiled deviously, "Now stand straight like a good girl and get ready to be tied up Slutcina."

Gob smacked, Lucina could only listen to Anna as her jaw dropped. Lucina was more shocked from the heat coming her core as Anna had gave Lucina a 'nickname'. Obediently, Lucina stood straight, feet together and arms on her side.

"But... but..." Lucina stammered out.

"Oh don't worry Princess, lots of girls, even guys, are into this kind of thing," Anna reassured, "I specialize in making bondage all the more fun." Fully encasing Lucina's feet with microfoam before moving up to Lucina's legs and thighs. "Trust me; you'll have a lot of fun this trip." Anna said, coming up to Lucina's bottom before stopping. "Hold still little Slutcina," Anna walked off towards the crates in the back, opening one and fished out what looked like two plugs, one elongated one and one more stubbier and three pink pebbles with what looked like an equally pink switch for the three pebbles. Both had a black line coming from them and leaving to a rather big bulge at the end. 

Wide eyed, Lucina could only stare at the two, rubber members, "I... I...," Lucina struggled to reply.

Anna placed a finger on Lucina's mouth, "But nothing dear, this here thing is what we call a pump plug. See by squeezing this thing," Anna demonstrated by crushing the large bulb end, Lucina's eyes widened further as the size of the smaller plug started to expand, "it gets larger and larger and larger," Anna kept pumping until it looked like the plug was three or four times its size. "Letting this thing go," Anna stopped pumping, "it deflates," watching the plug grow smaller each second. 

"But, with this knob here," Anna put her hand on the small lever, "I can let the air off slower," Lucina noticed the plug started deflating slower. "I can keep it in shape for seconds, or hold it onto minutes, or even  
for hours on end," Anna smirked at the jaw dropped Lucina. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to make it extra pleasurable for you this entire journey," Anna grinned.

As swiftly as she got the two plugs, Anna inserted the elongated plug into Lucina's cunt, and the stubbier one in her back hole. Lucina couldn't help but gasp as the cold protrusions were pushed snuggly inside of her. 

"Does it hurt Princess?" Anna asked in some uncharacteristic softness. "It wouldn't be good for customers to be pushed without being asked."

Lucina had one chance, to say it was too much, to get out while she still can, but deep inside, something stopped her from saying it. She wanted this to happen, she was excited, she wanted to be stripped down, tied down, gagged, plugged and stowed away for a long time. Giving a gulp of air at this revelation, she said "No, its fine."

Grinning again, and with a swift spank on Lucina's ass, earning a yelp from the Princess, Anna got the pebbles next, "I knew you would come around Princess, I promise you it'll be one amazing voyage for you."

Holding up the pebble, Anna explained, "This here is a bullet vibrator, small things that could be hidden and give stupidly amounts of pleasure in the right spots, like so." Going down, Anna felt around Lucina's cunt, Lucina moaning as she was being touched by the expert's fingers. It wasn't before long Anna found what she was looking for.

Lucina's clit.

Placing the bullet vibrator on top, Anna grabbed the tape and pasted the vibrator on the sticky end before laying it so the vibrator stayed right on top of Lucina's clit. Lucina only gasped as her sensitive spot (she couldn't understand why that spot had left her blinded by pleasure) felt the cold plastic and adhesiveness the tape provided.

Back to Anna, "With this here remote," placing the switch on her hand, "I can control how powerful this can vibrate. First is the weakest one." Anna said as she flipped the vibrator on.

Lucina let out a long moan as the vibrator burst to life, the low rumblings pushing Lucina into squirming on the spot. Anna wasn't done yet, "Then comes medium," turning the vibrator to a faster mode. Lucina's gasp and breath grew faster as the vibrator suddenly moved twice as fast as before, her hands moved down to her crotch, only for Anna to tightly grip Lucina's wrists in strength that completely surprised Lucina. "Not so fast Slutcina," Anna whispered, causing shivers on Lucina's neck and her hairs to raise, "Only I get you to cum," Anna smirked evilly.

"The next one is what we call the teaser," Anna flipped turned the switch again, and this time the vibrations slowed down to a low hum, strong enough for Lucina to feel it, but weak enough that her orgasm was being slowly lost. Lucina would've begged Anna to turn it back up, but Anna's menacing stare only cowered Lucina into silence. Lucina's orgasm slowly grew further and further away, leaving Lucina a whimpering mess as the pleasure she wanted was being taken away from her, only leaving a dull sense of horniness and lust. 

"Here comes the kicker," Anna brought Lucina attention back, "This mode is called Strong, and you know what that means," Anna then dialed the vibrator to the max. A vibration, several times stronger than the medium, burst from the vibrator, catching Lucina off guard as she screamed into the air at her sudden orgasm, causing her cum to spray from her legs and down onto the tape covering her thighs and feet. A hand quickly wrapped around her mouth suddenly, causing Lucina's hands to reach up to the perpetrator's arm's in defense. 

"Don't yell so loud," Anna rebuked her, causing Lucina to whimper at the dominant woman, "Someone out there would hear us," causing Lucina to stop trying to push Anna's hand off her mouth. Lucina's scream went unheard from outside as Anna's hand successfully trapped any sound from Lucina's mouth. Lucina rode out her orgasm behind Anna's hand whilst the vibrator still trembled on Lucina's clit, causing her orgasm to last longer than what she normally had from her previous bondage experience. The intense orgasm died down as the vibrator continuously battered against Lucina's clit, building Lucina up for another orgasm before it suddenly shut off.

"And this last mode is called Random, take a lucky guess at what it does," Anna couldn't help but grin at Lucina's frustration and submissiveness. 

"Does it choose any of the modes before?" Lucina asked through her haze of lust.

"Correcto Princess, seems that Slutcina knows when to be smart when she needs to be," Anna mocked as she gave Lucina's behind a hard spank. This time a moan came from Lucina's mouth at her ass' abuse. 

"Seems to me that your time being mummified trained you a lot better than I expected," Anna commented as she gave another hard smack on Lucina's other ass cheek, causing another moan from the aforementioned slut. "I should just keep you all for myself, leaving you all alone, tied down so you can't move, gagged so much that not a single peep comes from that slutty mouth, and some plugs and vibrators to keep you 'entertained'," Anna couldn't help but comment before giving four more spanks with as much strength as possible, leaving Lucina's ass with two bright red hand marks on them.

Lucina, from her cloud of lust, somehow managed to hear all of it, and shivered in excitement over Anna's suggestion.

'Gods, why am I so excited?" Lucina thought, did her previous bondage experience changed her that much. Before she could never have been suggested or even thought of something like this back in her time, now she wanted to be a an Anna's bondage slut. Tied down, gagged, helpless, and pleasured at the whims of some sadistic merchant. 

To Lucina before, it would be a horrific nightmare.

To Lucina now, it was what she always wanted.

Lucina couldn't stop another moan as Anna's hand whipped onto her vulnerable ass cheek, and Lucina could definitely feel something drip down from her core to her thigh. 

Anna noticed it too.

"Well, well, well, looks like my Slutcina is also a Spankslut too," Anna huskily said, pulling away (to Lucina's disappointment) and headed towards the crate again (to Lucina's excitement). This time, she pulled out a wooden paddle, a unique one at that. In large capital letters, one side of the paddle spelled out T U L S. Helping Lucina hop towards the wall, Anna placed Lucina's arm so she would brace against the ship's wall. Anna then grabbed the foam tape and pulled a small strip out and placed it over Lucina's lips. Lucina couldn't help but noticed how tight the tape was on her mouth, putting them in an iron grip and ensuring she couldn't even open her lips from behind the strip. 

"Let's see how many whacks with this you need before Slutcina cums," Anna smiled wickedly as she prepared the paddle. Lucina leaned on the wall as best she can with her legs still tied and arms out in front. She braced for the impact that Anna's paddle would give. At least she would if not for the vibrator suddenly turning to life. Whatever brace Lucina had melted when her clit was suddenly assaulted with a low hum from the silent vibrator. 

"Hhmm," The moan never escaped her mouth as her lips remained clamped shut as the vibrator did its magic. 

Then she felt it.

Rather than the loud smack of a paddle on ass, Anna silently went behind Lucina, grabbed the two dangling plug pumps and viciously crushed the pumps down. 

Lucina, being caught off guard with the clit vibrator, was completely unprepared for the assault inside her cunt and ass, her hands clenched up against the wall. The plugs were already filling enough. Now with them expanding with air, Lucina felt her walls being hit inside her womb and ass. Anna didn't stop and the plugs expanded further and further while Lucina felt fuller and fuller until Anna stopped. 

"Think that's enough, and I guess Slutcina here could take it all," Anna couldn't help but laugh as she closed the valves and locking them down so they would be full for hours. The pumps were at their fullest capacity, but Anna didn't comment that to Lucina, instead she said "If you don't behave Slutcina, I'll have to keep pumping, and it looks to me you couldn't take anymore," Anna grinned deviously as she lied.

"Hmmmoooooo Hmmeeeesss," Lucina begged from her shut lips as the vibrator relentlessly teased Lucina's clit, the gag cutting off any words coming from her mouth, but Anna understood clearly what Lucina said.

"That's a good little slut," Anna said as she prepared the paddle and, with no time to react from Lucina, slammed the paddle right on Lucina's ass.

"HHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMM!" Lucina screeched, not before another swing came by and smacked her ass again. She was thankful for having her arms against the ship's wall, otherwise she would have fallen over. 

"SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!" Anna's rampage against Lucina's ass never slowed, instead it had gotten faster and harder. The paddle had beaten against Lucina enough that her cheeks glowed a bright red, and an even brighter red outlined the letters S L U T across her ass, two letters on each cheek. Amidst the spanking, the bullet vibrator at her clit had chosen a medium speed, coupled this with the intense filling of the pump plugs in both her holes shifting around her insides for each smack, Lucina's dripping cunt had turned into a leaky fountain. 

Anna, sensing how close Lucina is to release, gathered Lucina's long, blue hair in a bundle with her free hand and yanked it hard, causing Lucina to cry out from her gag as Anna pulled her head back until Anna's mouth reached Lucina's ear. All the while Anna's other hand kept paddling Lucina's bare ass with as much strength as she had with two hands. 

"So close Slutcina," Anna whispered cruelly, "You're a slut, an out of control slut who needs a mistress, a dominant. And good for you to find such an amazing mistress like me. I can give you all the pleasure you can have in bondage. Anna finished it off with another hard smack with her custom paddle. "You'll be my slave, my cumslut, my spankslut, my Slutcina. When it's all over, I'll lock you away so deep and plugged, you'll hear nothing but your own muffled screams as you rock way orgasm after orgasm for days." Anna's words hit Lucina down to the core of her body, shivering despite the heat from pleasure and spanking she was getting. "All you have to do now, is cum for me slave,  
cum for your new Mistress."

'So close... Mistress,' Lucina thought as each spank, each plug shifting, each second of vibrating clit, brought her closer and closer to the edge. This situation, this predicament, was all to familiar to Lucina, just like what happened months ago against the Risen, she felt the dam she built crack again after escaping her last predicament, finding herself in another one, but instead of fear gripping her, a sense of fulfillment mixed in with pain and pleasure aroused Lucina to no end. 

"Cum now. SMACK!" It was the final hit that broke Lucina's control.

"HHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Lucina couldn't control herself as her cunt splashed out in a massive orgasm. If the tape below her was wet before, they were completely soaked now as the slutty Princess' juices came spraying Lucina's closed legs. Her thighs were completely covered in glistening juice and it continued to trail down until she can feel it pooling at her bound feet. Lucina's arms failed her as they lost its grip on the walls, making Anna reach out and hold onto Lucina as she rode off her orgasm. The bullet vibrator finally shutting down as the last of her cunt juice dribbled out. 

Panting heavily from her nose, Lucina's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. She was beyond exhausted; she never felt so worn out before in her life, but she also never felt so fulfilled in her life. The plugs remained at its largest inside her. Before she wished they would simply disappear, now the fullness of the plugs was something Lucina craves. As the Exalt in the future, she was always in command, always in the lead, here she was no longer a leader, no longer in command, no longer in charge. She was at the mercy of a sadistic merchant who wanted nothing more than to enslave her and bind her until she could never be in control of her body again. 

That prospect became Lucina's addiction.

"Only 12 spanks," Anna tsked in disappointment, "We still have a long way to go, maybe when we get through this voyage, you can make it to 25." Anna definitely wanted to train Lucina into taking more spanks, to take pain and turn it into intense pleasure. 

Anna pulled off the tape from Lucina's mouth, "Well lets get you all wrapped up then, we still got a voyage to make," Lucina was suddenly reminded by Anna with why she came to Anna in the first place. With the no tape blocking her mouth, Lucina took in gulps of fresh air her nostrils failed to give.

"Let's keep wrapping you up," Anna said as she grabbed the roll of microfoam tape, Lucina could only nod from how tired she was. She stood still, with arms to her side, as Anna continued to roll the tape. Her hands were next as the tape wrapped over them, trapping them to Lucina's side, soon enough her arms were slowly covered and stuck firmly to her side. Tugging them, Lucina found (to her excitement) she couldn't lift her arms at all from her side; she was well and truly captive until Anna released her. Anna stopped rolling short of Lucina's petite breasts.

"Here comes the second best part," Anna said as she took the remaining two pink bullet vibrators, tore two strips of tape, pasted the vibrators at the sticky side, and placed each vibrator tape tightly over Lucina's nubs. Lucina couldn't help but moan as the cold vibrators touched her sensitive nubs, all the while feeling her cunt moisten at the prospect of these vibrators being turned ON. She could only imagine the pulsating presence of the combination of clit and nipple vibrators. After taping over Lucina's nipples, Anna set the switch's settings to random.

Continuing from there, Anna kept mummifying Lucina. Anna didn't waste time in trying to move Lucina's hair, as when she reached Lucina's long hair, she simply kept wrapping, sticking Lucina's hair across her back and sides. Fully wrapping Lucina until the neck, Anna stopped just below Lucina's chin, then quickly got up and went back to the crate. Lucina's mind raced in what Anna would bring next. Anna pulled two objects out and went right back to Lucina. She then revealed to Lucina what the two items were. One was a harness gag, with a large dildo pointing inwards where the mouth is; on the opposite end of the gag was a pump much like the pumps from the plugs filling her holes. The second item was a large, black, collar. Dangling in an iron ring in front of hit, was a circular, silver tag that read 'Slutcina'.

"I think you can tell what this does," Anna motioned with the gag, "But this baby I got just for you," Anna then gestured with the collar. "Finding you that day, I knew you would have a huge fetish for this, so I came prepared beforehand," Anna smiled towards the bound Princess.

Anna opened the collar and wrapped it around Lucina's neck. Lucina was surprised that the collar fit perfectly around Lucina's neck, before Anna closed the collar. Lucina heard a faint click as Anna closed the collar with a small padlock, ensuring that Lucina couldn't find a way to slip it from her neck (as if Lucina wanted to take it off in the first place). The 'Slutcina' tag tangled enticingly in front of the collar, under Lucina's chin, showing the world just who the bound slut's name was.

'If only I could take her out for a walk, maybe leave her chained in an alley for a few days,' Anna thought deviously as she gestured for Lucina to open her mouth up. Lucina obliged and opened her mouth as wide as she could to accept the dildo pump gag. Pushing the gag until it Lucina's mouth hit the panel, Anna strapped the end of the harness gag as tightly as she could, leaving no room for Lucina to maneuver around the gag. The gag stayed firm on Lucina, the dildo gag's panel leaving an airtight seal around Lucina's parted lips. Lucina's mouth was equally full as the gag was large and filling, pushing her tongue down and filling her whole mouth. 

"And here comes the best part," Anna grabbed the pump and started giving a few squeezes. Lucina felt the gag in her mouth expand, pushing her jaw down and elongating the dildo gag, growing in length and stopping just before her throat. "Go on, give it a few licks, filthy little Slutcina would love a cock to suck don't you," Anna said, once more giving Lucina a slap on Lucina's mummified and still sensitive ass, making Lucina moan. Lucina's ass was still a dull shade of red, but the large letters S L U T were still there in a brilliant red and would remain so for a long time even if no one could see it. 

Encouraged by Anna, Lucina gave the gag a few licks, rubbing her tongue from the bottom and around the gag as much as she could. Lucina relished in the degradation, forced to roll her tongue around the rubber cock in her mouth, all the while being bound, plugged, and at the mercy and order of the dominant Anna, her Mistress. 

Another spank on Lucina's abused ass, Anna spoke up, "I don't hear enough sucking," placing her ear close to Lucina's gagged mouth. Spurred on by her Mistress, Lucina slurped and sucked as much as she could on the rubber member while sliding her tongue all around the cock. Drool from her mouth and tongue forced Lucina to swallow it down, creating a loud and unmistakable sucking noise as she continued the oral pleasure on the rubbery intruder. Eventually, it proved too much for Lucina; even while swallowing all her spit down, it overflowed and soon enough, her sealed lips sprung a leak. Bubbling saliva dripped and flowed from Lucina's mouth and onto the mummified wrappings under her. The small drops soon turned into a puddle, as it continued to collect and flow down her body and onto the floor. It was during all this that the vibrators, in Lucina's infinite luck, sprung to life, her buds took the brunt at the highest setting possible for the vibrators while her clit suffered from the pitiful teasing vibration.

'Gods this is amazing," Anna thought, watching the Princess squirm from her newfound sexual assault as the dildo sucking intensified. Here she was, the Princess from the future, a regal warrior and fighter, reduced down to a mummified, plugged, and spank-addicted slave slut. Slutcina was definitely the correct name for what Lucina had become. The unmistakable slurping and sucking sounds coming from the Princess' gagged mouth were something to behold; the humiliation and degradation of the Princess turned slave slut was something Anna wished she could remember forever. The happy sucking and unmistakable pleasure in Lucina's eyes was all Anna needed to know she caught the right one. The collar sitting at attention with its silver tag discerning this slave's name as 'Slutcina' tied the picture perfectly. Lucina is the perfect one. The perfect bondage slave.

Giving a few more squeezes on the gag (with more moaning and harder sucking from Lucina), Anna brought more tape and continued her wrapping crusade. Covering up the Lucina's chin, she wrapped over the gag, leaving a small opening just for the pump's tube to fit, then reaching around and taping Lucina's luscious hair down to the back of her head. Anna made sure to leave a small opening for Lucina's nose to get some badly needed air. Closing in on her ears, Anna took the effort to wrap over Lucina's ears, closing the openings from the outside world and deafening her. Any sound from Anna was muted, but her slurping and the vibrators were heard just as loud as before. Now Lucina can concentrate only on those two sounds from now until the end of the journey. Soon enough, Anna was up to Lucina's eyes. Taking a final look at Lucina's the shining blue eyes, the left with the Exalt's mark, Anna saw they were rolled up in pleasure as Lucina was taken through the sexual wringer. Pulling the tape around, Anna finally closed the tape over Lucina's eyes, ending Lucina's vision from the outside world. 

Lucina, now blinded, could only concentrate her on her other senses now, namely with touch and sound. The shaking from the vibrators were all that Lucina could feel, and her deafened hers could now only pick up the sucking of rubber cock and the vibrations on her tits and clit. Her senses were dulled down from a Princess warrior's sharpness to a slave slut's lusty haze. 

Anna finished the rest of Lucina's head, wrapping it fully so no hair was left out. Taking a step back, Anna was completely satisfied with her work. Lucina, the warrior Princess from the future, was unrecognizable. Head to toe, she was wrapped in white microfoam tape, leaving only the outline of what Lucina would have looked like if she were completely naked, shaved and faceless. Her private regions and mouth have tubes coming out leading to air pumps for the dildos stuck inside them, leaving Anna in complete control over how full or empty Lucina felt during the whole trip. At Lucina's breasts, two incredibly small bulges were seen where the bullet vibrators took residence in, with the third unseen down where Lucina's clit is.

"Alright into the crate you go," Anna said as she lifted Lucina then placed her gently in the cushioned crate, snuggly fitting the box perfectly, with her armor and sword she would have definitely not fit inside. The box is the exact size of Lucina, the top and bottom of the box having an inch or so left from touching Lucina. After placing her in the crate (Lucina moaning and squirming all the way), Anna went towards the shelf, and took off the a tome sitting face up towards the two of them. Flipping through the page, Anna smiled as each page of the tome had a picture perfect capture of each moment of Lucina's bondage, from denial to being placed in the crate.

'Definitely worth it,' Anna thought, even if it was a pretty penny for it (something Anna, no matter which, always loathed), capturing this moment in her life was probably the best thing she could have done. 

Even more so the tome can replay images in real time and perfect clarity.

Stowing the tome safely away, Anna made her way to Lucina, deciding to leave the crate open for some more 'fun time' with her new slave slut during their long voyage. Being a woman of her word, she was going to sail for Valm and let Lucina off where she needed to go, but it didn't mean Anna couldn't have some 'fun' with her 'passenger' while on their journey. Anna also neglected to say to Lucina that she didn't actually need to captain the boat, and it could sail itself automatically (something she got from the Outrealm). After some deciding, she chose for her ship to take the long way to Valm, that is to say by circling around the top of Valm and around to the bottom as opposed to simply sailing straight south to the port Lucina wanted to go, relishing the extra time Anna gets to be alone with Lucina, or well Slutcina now.

Moving back towards the crate as the ship started moving, Anna glanced down and Lucina's mummified form, moaning and squirming in the confined space of the crate. Anna couldn't help but smirk.

"It's gonna be a long trip Princess, maybe your Mistress can fit some training while we're together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Anna  
> 3rd Fic in the series.
> 
> They have no particular order or are even in the same universe, though that may change in the future depending on what I write next.
> 
> Happy 4th of July.
> 
> Willing to look at prompt suggestions involving Lucina with/without other FE ladies. No guarantees though.


	4. Happy B-Day (SM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lucina's birthday and there's one last present before the day ends.

It was a great day for Lucina. Closing the door to her room in Castle Ylisstol, Lucina stroll to her bed and laid her back on the bed sitting in the center of the room. Despite being extremely tired, a smile sat on her lips as she recalled what happened earlier today.

After all it was her birthday.

It was a pleasant surprise to hear that the Shepherds (spearheaded by the efforts of her father and mother) had thrown her a surprise birthday party. Robin (the sly dastard) had sneakily gathered her date of birth and had informed both of her parents about it. Probably knowing she would have denied having any celebration, her mother and father gathered every Shepherd, future and past, to help with the celebration. While she was adamant about not wanting a party, Lucina couldn't help but feel grateful for everyone showing their gratitude and wishing her a happy birthday as well.

The feast was lavish (which to her was over the top), prepared by none other than Stahl and the small army of chefs in the castle. There was even a cake to boot, which Lucina felt flutters in her heart that her parents would go to such lengths just for a small occasion. Nevertheless, it certainly made Lucina feel so much more appreciative of everyone around her. Something like this would never have happened in her future, and today was something she would treasure for a long time.

Speaking of celebrations, the gifts she received afterwards were also a surprise. It was a long time since she remembered receiving a gift from someone, but today it seemed everyone went out of their way to get something for her. The hairpin from Nah was incredibly beautiful, which was a collaborative effort with Brady and Severa as well, and a cute dress from her mother (though having some more orange would make the dress perfect) were great gifts to name a few.

The impromptu drinking session was also quite funny, seeing Sully, Gregor, and surprisingly Henry, try to drink each other under the table and their future children try to stop them made Lucina giggle, even if she felt a bit bad afterwards.

Now however, a full day of partying had utterly drained her. Hence retiring to her room to spend the rest of the evening to herself.

And spend it for herself she will.

Getting up from the bed, she made her way to the door and, with the key tied around her neck, locked the inner lock, ensuring that no one would bother her tonight. Lucina made her way to the large window, unhooked the latch and swung the two windows open, showing the moon just rising over the horizon. Lucina took a moment to gaze upon the moon, mesmerized by its beauty in the clear skies before turning back to her room, heading to the wardrobe next. Opening the wardrobe, Lucina began to take off her clothes. Her blue cape came first as she unhooked the clasp and neatly folded it. Next were her gloves, boots and tiara, placing them above her folded cape. Then her tunic came next followed by her leggings. Finally, her sleeved shirt and pants came off last, leaving Lucina in only her panties and bra.

Sufficiently stripped to her undergarments, Lucina took two pieces of long, white cloth and closed the wardrobe behind her. She made her way to the bed and lay down on the bed. Her bed was positioned facing the window so she can see the moon while she committed her secret desire. Only the moon in the sky would be present when she began.

One piece of cloth in hand, Lucina placed it over her eyes, the white cotton covering her eyes in darkness as she wound the cloth behind her head, under her hair, and tied it into a tight knot. Lucina found that blinding herself while she masturbated had brought her more pleasure than if she did without it, so in times where she can safely do this she could. Tugging a few times to ensure she couldn't nudge the blindfold off, Lucina felt around for the other cloth and placed it next to her.

With that out of the way, Lucina began what she had wanted to do all day.

Using her right hand, Lucina used her index finger to trace around the edge of her crotch. A quiet moan escaped her lips as Lucina relished the feeling of her finger teasing her entrance. Eventually Lucina found the sides of her panties had turned damp; she knew that it was time for the next step.

While still wearing the makeshift blindfold, Lucina slid the panties off of her. She then slid off her bra, leaving herself nude. Taking both the damp underwear and bra, Lucina balled both of them together with her fists then opened her mouth as wide as she could. Pushing the cloth ball past her lips, Lucina could feel her mouth being filled with her arousal stained panties and bra. Soon enough the ball was halfway through her mouth and after checking she wouldn't accidentally choke on it, Lucina felt around for the second cloth with one hand. She brought it up to her lips and proceeded to cover her mouth and part of her nose with it. Lucina also found that by covering her nose with the gag, it made it a bit more exciting by making sure she needed to check how much air she was breathing. Moving her tongue, Lucina finds that she couldn't push out the makeshift underwear gag out of her mouth. What's more is that the ball also forced her mouth to stay open to accommodate the size of it.

Lucina could only imagine in her head how she looked. Here was the Princess of Ylisse, blindfolded and gagged as she resumed masturbating. One hand had gone and inserted a few fingers into her wet snatch while the other massaged her small breasts, pinching and pulling the small teats.

Lucina could moan louder this time, knowing that her voice was muffled by the makeshift gag. Soon enough, Lucina lost herself in the bliss of her self-inflicted bondage. Lucina could feel herself edging closer and closer to release as her fingers pumped faster and pulled harder on her breasts.

And release was sweet for Lucina. A loud muffled moan came from her gagged mouth as she felt herself spray all over the sheets underneath her. Her breath hitched as her nose tried to suck in air through the gag that partly blocked them.

Breathing heavily, Lucina went to untie the blindfold first-

"Don't move another inch Princess."

Lucina felt her heart stop.

She had been lost in the bliss of her orgasm that she didn't hear anyone enter. That shouldn't be the case since she double checked the door was closed which meant-

'The window!’ Lucina thought.

It shouldn't be possible, the room was fairly high up from the ground, so there wouldn't be anyone willing enough to scale such so far up the ground.

And yet-

As Lucina tried to move, she felt cold steel on her neck, causing her to freeze.

"Like I said Princess, don't move and no one gets hurt," the gruff voice said.

Lucina sat still, as the dagger by her throat had removed any chance of escaping by herself. The blindfold had done too good of a job of keeping her from seeing, and the gag on top kept her from yelling for help.

Figures that something like this happened on one of her private moments.

Judging by the voice, it was definitely a woman. Along with that Lucina couldn't hear anyone else in the room with them. If she was quick enough, Lucina maybe able to lash out on her attacker before she could react, and also get rid of her blindfold and gag. She just needs to time it just right-

"Hurry up and search the room already," her captor voiced.

"Calm down, I'm already on it," another voice piped back from across the room.

Dammit. One captor was bad enough, but two would definitely ensure her compliance. There was no way she could get away with two of them in the room. For now, Lucina would just have to sit still and be a good little prisoner.

'Hopefully they would just leave,' Lucina thought, while a blow to her dignity, staying alive was her priority in this situation. There was nothing in this room of value, and the wished sincerely that they weren't here to kidnap her. If so, she might as well have wrapped herself up and presented herself right then and there. On her birthday nonetheless. Lucina heard the second thief, another woman judging by her voice, rummaging through her wardrobe. Beyond her few clothes inside, there wasn't anything of high value the thieves could take off with.

"You know Princess, that was quite the show you put up for us," the thief whispered into Lucina's ear. "Maybe you and I can have a little fun while my partner does her little scavenging."

A blush crept up to Lucina's cheeks as she pictured the two thieves watching her blindfold, gag, and masturbate without her knowing, though the idea quickly vanished once her captor started to massage Lucina's inner thighs.

"Hnnnnh!?" Lucina's pulled back immediately at the intimate contact, only to stop again when the dagger pressed back to her throat.

"Not so fast Princess," her captor smugly said. "Watching your last performance left me a little excited, so why don't I let myself indulge a little. After, I hadn't had any fun with someone for a long time."

The thief continued her caressing, taking long strokes on Lucina's inner thigh, but leaving her core untouched. Lucina couldn't fight back from the building pleasure as each stroke built up more arousal inside Lucina. A moan came from her gagged mouth as she felt her captor rub her finger on Lucina's opening.

"Well, well, wet again I see," the thief pulled back her glistening index finger and brought it up to Lucina's face. "Here Princess, have a whiff of this," she said as she rubbed the wet finger on the over the nose gag, particularly where it met with Lucina's nose.

Immediately, the cloth dampened as the cloth soaked in Lucina's arousal from the thief's finger. Just as quickly, Lucina's own scent permeated from the gag and right into her nose. It only served to edge Lucina further, as a moan came from her gagged mouth, getting hornier from being forced to smell her own juices.

With her finger sufficiently dried, the thief wasted no more time in running her finger along Lucina's entrance. Occasionally the thief would remove her finger just to wipe more juices back on Lucina's gag, which only caused Lucina to drip more.

Lucina could feel a second orgasm building up inside her, the mixture of stroking and the fragrance of her arousal had left Lucina in a cloud of pleasure. The stroking had turned in insertion as Lucina felt two fingers slipped into her folds. When Lucina tried to buck her hips, the thief merely brought the dagger back to her neck, ensuring Lucina's compliance. Soon enough the pumping of two fingers in her twat brought Lucina to her second orgasm. Even though she was blindfolded, Lucina could have sworn she saw stars in her eyes as she her body rocked from the wave of pleasure from her orgasm.

"Damn looks like my hand got all soaked thanks to your slutty ass," Lucina heard as she felt the thief's fingers leave her entrance. Lucina uttered a muffled complaint as she felt a hand wipe something sticky onto her hair. The smoothness ruined as Lucina's cum was slathered across her blue hair. Her straight hair quickly becoming a tangled mess as it became disheveled and stuck at odd angles.

"You finished up yet?" A voice across the room said.

"Hehe yeah, just having fun with the lil horny Princess here."

"Well hate to tell ya but there ain't anything here." Lucina could just feel the scowl her captor had on her face.

"But I did find something we both can enjoy."

Lucina felt her heart sink as she heard something familiar drop onto the bed.

"Little slut has got a secret compartment in that wardrobe of hers, won't believe what I found inside."

Though Lucina couldn't see, she definitely remembered the distinct sound of taut rope being pulled.

"Well well, looks like our little Princess is quite the kinky one."

With no way out, and her minute chance of escape dwindling fast, Lucina pulled up to quickly bolt for the door-

"Oh no you don't!"

Before she could even get on her feet, Lucina was pushed right back onto the bed. To make matters worse, the thief found it ideal to straddle Lucina's body, pinning her down onto the bed. Hands grabbed her wrist as well, pinning them down above her head.

"Since we didn't get what we wanted, it looks like you're going to have to compensate for us instead."

Lucina fought harder, trying to dislodge the thief on top of her, but her strength wasn't enough and Lucina could hear the second thief walking up to her, rope in hand. With speed that caught Lucina off guard, the thief flipped Lucina face down onto the bed, straddling her again and quickly pulling both of Lucina's arms behind her back and putting her wrists next to each other. Without any time to react, Lucina felt the familiar course fiber run across her wrists, feeling then wrap around her wrists before tightening into a knot between them. If Lucina didn't feel helpless before, she certainly is now. Her fingers felt the rope and found no slack or opening to slip out of.

A muffled yelp escaped her mouth as the thief sent a swift spank on Lucina's ass before flipping her face up.

Soon enough Lucina began to struggle for her freedom though the thief on top of her had more plans. Lucina gasped as she felt lips running across her neck, two hands fondling her small breasts pinching and pulling each tit. To top it off a knee rubbed across her entrance. Once again Lucina felt her arousal build up once again as the second thief looked to tying Lucina's legs. A length of rope circled each thigh, then one more rope tied itself on one of the rope circles and looped itself across the headboard before tying the other end on the other thigh rope, forcing Lucina's legs into the air and preventing her from covering her cunt.

Lucina's captor intensified her actions, running her tongue across Lucina's neck, pulling and pinching harder and pressing her knee further in Lucina's dripping cunt. Hands were soon removed from Lucina's breasts and pulled down Lucina's gag and the saliva soaked ball of panties and bra were taken out as well.

"Scream for me slut, no one's gonna hear it thanks to that Silence."

And scream Lucina did.

The next orgasm was stronger than the last. The amount of pleasure was intensified by whatever the thief did earlier. Lucina's room echoed with her shout as her cunt sprayed on the stained white sheets again, brought up into euphoric heaven once more. Catching her breath, Lucina didn't hear the uncorking of a bottle before she felt cold glass push past her lips and a slush of liquid came pouring into her mouth. Nearly choking on the concoction, it took a few seconds before Lucina was able to properly down it; her orgasmic high leaving Lucina's mind frayed from thinking about what she was drinking. Soon after the bottle was drained, the thief continued what she did before, except this time putting her mouth against Lucina's and shoving in her tongue. With arms and legs tied, Lucina could only accept the kiss, trying to push back her assailant's tongue with her own, but it only aroused Lucina again as their tongues clashed for dominance.

The thief's mouth left Lucina's, then a big, cylindrical object found her way past her lips. Lucina didn't think as she began to rub her tongue all over the phallic shaped object, a habit of hers with her fetish. The thief sought it sufficiently wet when it was removed from Lucina's mouth. It was then Lucina remembered having a few wooden dildos in the wardrobe's secret compartment. Lucina could feel her core being enflamed as a second dildo was brought to her mouth and began to wholeheartedly suck and run her tongue around it. Saliva dripped from her lips and she gave the wooden cock a thorough lubrication.

After the last dildo was pulled from her mouth the panties and bra ball (used to clean up Lucina's recent orgasm) was thrusted back into Lucina's mouth. This time pushed past her teeth giving her cheeks a slight bulge. What came next was Lucina's ball gag (from Lucina's personal collection in the wardrobe), a big hair-matching blue thing, that really made Lucina's mouth open. With the second gag past her teeth, the straps were pulled back tightly and clasped behind her. Double checking that it wouldn't be nudged off, Lucina heard the familiar click of a padlock locking the gag behind her. Any push from Lucina's tongue wouldn't budge the stuffing nor the ball gag a single inch. Just to add insult to injury, the thief took the cloth that Lucina originally gagged herself with and tied it back over Lucina's ball gag, creating an over-the-nose gag that had a noticeable ball bulge where her mouth is. At this point, Lucina could feel her cunt dripping with arousal even though she hadn't been touched well since her last orgasm.

"Looks like that potion is doing work already," the thief whispered. "A really potent aphrodisiac, this'll keep you horny for the rest of the night. I'll sleep a little more sound knowing you'd be struggling to cum all night."

"Nnnnn," Lucina moaned weakly. Her juices had started to pool again, this time there was no stimulation at all, leaving Lucina to torment over being unable to cum.

"Don't worry though, my partner and I are going to make it a bit more fun for you."

Since her legs are forced up from the ropes on the bed's headboard and hands tied behind her back, Lucina couldn't stop the wooden dildo from prodding her cunt's entrance. Lucina could only moan as her body bucked trying to get the dildo into her core, but tied up as she is, she could only frustratingly rub the head of it only a little harder than what the thief is already doing. This went along for a few minutes, but felt like hours for Lucina as pleasure was being withheld by her captors. Eventually the dildo was finally pressed into her dripping opening, pushing the head and body of the dildo deep inside Lucina. The loud moan from Lucina came as a small muffle as hilt finally reached Lucina's cunt, filling her to the brink. It wasn't long before her ass was prodded with the second dildo. With much less fanfare, the second dildo slid in as quickly as the first. Another moan left Lucina s the hilt finally reached the opening of her ass. Lucina could only sit and relish in the fullness from her cunt and ass, though this wasn't enough to make her cum. Throwing her head back in frustration, she struggled against her restraints to achieve her fourth orgasm, but it was all for naught. No amount of struggling could shift the dildos enough to make her cum. Moans and cries were ignored as the thieves began Lucina's final present.

A final length of rope was pulled and was wrapped around Lucina's waist and tied tightly behind her. A second length of rope was wound over the front of the rope belt and its other end tied to the opposite end of the belt, creating a crotch rope holding both dildos in. Just to add a little excitement, a small length of rope was tied from Lucina's crotch rope to the rope tying her wrists, allowing Lucina to pull at her heart's content.  
Hoping to cum once more, Lucina tried to pull on the crotch rope to stimulate herself, but the dildos only barely managed to shift inside her, leaving Lucina more aroused and still unable to orgasm. The dildos were buried so deep and the crotch rope tied so tight that it left little wiggle room to facilitate any thrusting she could do with the crotch rope and dildos. What's more the crotch rope was a little short of touching to her clit only because the dildos kept the rope from rubbing against it. All the things that she thought would help her cum had only solidified her inability to.

Thrashing and screaming, Lucina begged to have her final orgasm before the thieves left, all the while using her bound wrists to tug uselessly at the crotch rope. The full force of the aphrodisiac was coursing through Lucina, leaving her a dripping and horny mess.

Taking one more look back, the thieves had one last gift to give.

Muttering an incantation, one of the thieves waved a glowing purple hand across the dildos inside Lucina, causing them to spring to life and start vibrating.

It was enough for Lucina to cum from the sudden action.

Howling and shaking, Lucina writhed in pleasure as she was finally relieved of her long orgasm denial. Her legs pulled and creaked the headboard but didn't move. Her wrists tugged hard at the crotch rope, pushing the vibrating phalli just a little deeper. Her mouth screamed the loudest of shouts, but was completely muffled by her gag. At long last, Lucina finally rode out her orgasm. The aphrodisiac still ran through her body though, and it feels as if another orgasm will be coming. Now breathing heavily, she tried to catch her breath before a voice whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't be relieved just yet, that spell will stop vibrating when it can sense you're about to cum. Trust me when I say that will be your last time you cum tonight. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to come by tomorrow morning to make you cum one more time slut."

Lucina could only "Nnnnn," in agreement as the thief gave her final words.

"Hope this was the birthday gift you always wanted from your Mistress. Sorry I couldn't come earlier but I made sure tonight and tomorrow would be the time of your life, my little Slave Princess," the gruff voice was dropped for another voice Lucina was all too familiar with.

Lucina was left shocked by the declaration, it wasn't thieves that had done this to her, but it was-

"Unnnu?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Anna whispered back.

With one more spank on Lucina's ass, Anna made her way toward the window; a small puff of smoke dismissed her body double. Giving one last look to Lucina's bondage and licking her lips, she lowly scaled her way down the castle wall.

Lucina could only lie on her bed; bound, gagged, and exposed, she could only feel shocked at what had just transpired the night.

While it was all an act, it was incredibly exciting to be forced into a position like this. Lucina couldn't be more excited to see what Anna had for her tomorrow.

The vibrators soon came back to life, making Lucina moan as she tugged the crotch rope once, but due to her predicament she couldn't even hope to pleasure herself.

'This is going to be a long night.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's April 20th  
> So Happy Birthday Lucina  
> And Fire Emblem  
> And Path of Radiance
> 
> Edit: Fixed some grammar issues


End file.
